


Such A Good Boy

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Good Sons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is always so proud of his smart, obedient and adorable little Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Another break-time ficlet. No regrets! Wrote this after going on an Oddfront and Callmeb story binge. This series, I'd like to dedicate to them. You two are awesome!

Sam beamed from the backseat of the Impala, proudly holding the first place trophy for the local science fair the town held for their residents. Sam, only 12 years old, had beaten out men three times his age for first place. John couldn't be prouder.

"So proud of you, baby boy. You're so damn smart. I wish I could keep up with some of the shit you kids are learning nowadays." John said. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Sam's smile brighten. He didn't know how the boy could smile any harder. 

John pulled into the garage of the house they were renting and killed the engine. Sam's arms wrapped around his father's neck in a hug and he rested his smooth cheek against his father's rough and stubbly one.

"I wanted to make you and Dean proud. I always want to make you proud with my schoolwork, Daddy."

John's cock twitched. "Just with school? What about other things?"

Sam smiled sweetly. "Well, yeah. School's one thing. I want to make you proud with my training too." He ran his hands down his father's chest, under his leather jacket, feeling John's peaked nipples through his shirt on their descent, until they reached his belt. He tugged at it. "Wanna make you proud of how good I can make you feel here, too." He said, his voice the embodiment of innocence.

"Oh?" John quirked a brow, looking over his shoulder at Sammy. At his son's innocent nod, he smirked. "And how're you gonna do that?"

Sam climbed into the front seat, innocent wide eyes staring up at his father, and began undoing John's belt. He popped the button open and slid the zipper down, sliding his little hand inside to free John's semi hard cock. "Like this, Daddy." He leaned down and took the fat head of his father's big cock into his mouth.

John let his eyes slip closed and leaned his head back, moaning softly at the warm mouth on his cock. He stroked Sam's head affectionately and his baby boy took him deeper and deeper until the head brushed the back of his throat. It didn't take much, John still had about three inches outside of his son's mouth, but Sam wrapped his hand around it and massaged it. He hummed around the girth in his mouth, sending a shiver throughout John's body. He groaned and Sammy giggled. 

He pulled off Daddy's cock with a wet pop and looked up at him, his little lips red and slightly puffy. 

"Am I doing good, Daddy?" He asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

John nodded. "So good, baby boy. Such a good boy for Daddy. Keep going."

Sam beamed before going back to work, tonguing the slit of John's cock before running his tongue and soft lips up and down the underside. Taking John back into his mouth, he sucked, bobbing his head up and down slowly, swirling his tongue around the head each time. John rolled his hips up to meet each of Sam's downward sucks, moaning deeply as he stroked Sam's hair.

The boy unzipped his own pants and shoved his free hand inside, rubbing his little prick. He whimpered around John's cock, the vibrations driving his father crazy with want. The sight and wet sounds alone were enough to bring John over the edge and he came with a grunt, filling Sam's mouth with his sticky seed. Sam gulped down each drop before pulling off and kissing his dad.

John moaned into the kiss, loving the taste of his spunk on Sammy's tongue. Sam took John's hand off his head and guided it to his hard dick, rubbing against it.

"Daddy..." He whined.

John smiled. Sam begged so prettily.

"You want my mouth, sweetie?" Join purred, taking Sam's cock in his hand and stroking softly. Sam nodded, humping John's hand. He pulled away from John and climbed over the seat. Laying in the back, he pulled up his t-shirt, exposing his blushed chest and peaked little nipples before pulling his pants and boxers off. He ran his hands over his body, pinching his nipples, massaging his sac, rubbing his little dripping cock, until John joined him in the back.

He hadn't closed the garage door. He knew Sam liked the thrill of possibly getting caught. Leaving the car door open, John crawled between Sam's legs and lowered his mouth to Sam's cock. He wasted no time swallowing Sam easily and sucking him, running his tongue frantically around the hard flesh. Sam moaned loudly and thrust into his father's mouth, pinching his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling them as he liked. 

"Please, Daddy, please! Suck my come out of me! I'm so close!" He moaned. John gladly obliged, sucking harder. With a cry that was music to John's ears, Sam erupted in John's mouth and he drank him down happily.

As Sam came down from his high, John helped him pull his pants back on and carried his tired son inside. Sam was holding his trophy in his arm, a content smile on his face.

"I love you, Daddy."

John kissed his baby boy on the forehead as he walked into his own bedroom and laid Sam down. He took the trophy and set it on the dresser for the time being, then turned to his boy and began stripping his clothes.

"I love you, baby boy. I'm so proud of you. Such a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
